


Thankworthy Days

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Spike shows his thanks for Willow's generous offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankworthy Days

Title:  Thankworthy Days  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Summary: PWP. Spike shows his thanks for Willow's generous offer.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - please ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Author's Note: Gabrielle, thanks for the last minute beta job. 

Happy Birthday Writergrrrl! Here's a little prezzie from your beta. Enjoy!

* * *

Willow knew that Xander would be kicking Spike out of his basement soon. Xander couldn't stand the bleached blond vampire, nor did he trust him. She hated the fact that Xander tied Spike up while he slept. Spike couldn't have hurt him if he wanted to, which she was sure that he did. 

She wanted to help him. Spike said he'd be happy finding a dank, dark crypt, but she didn't think he really meant that. Spike liked his creature comforts. She felt that he'd been dealt too many hard knocks lately. She told herself the fact that she had a major crush on the vampire had nothing to do with what she was about to offer him. 

Willow stopped by Xander's house late that afternoon after her classes ended. She knew Xander would be at work and Spike should be awake by now, Passions having just ended. 

"Hey Spike," she greeted the vampire as she descended the steps into the basement. 

"Red," he acknowledged, not looking up from the TV. "Xapper's not here." 

"Xander," she automatically corrected. "I know. I, um, kinda wanted to talk to you." 

That got the vampire's attention. He finally looked up at the redhead with his scarred eyebrow raised. He idly noticed that she was wearing the fuzzy pink top with the lilac underneath. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Willow sat on the couch next to the vampire, turning so that she was facing him. "I have a proposition for you." 

Spike openly leered at the girl. His lips curled into a smirk. He had no idea what the girl thought she could offer him. He could only hope that it was her body. Did she even realize what she was wearing? "You don't say." 

Willow could feel the color rise in her cheeks under his intense scrutiny. She remembered him saying how much he liked her in this outfit and hoped that by wearing it today she'd be able to convince him to accept her offer. 

"Well, you know how Xander said you had to be out of here at the end of the week?" 

"Rings a bell." He wondered where she was going with this. 

"I found you a place to stay," she brightly said. 

Spike was shocked, but hid it under sarcasm. "What makes you think I need help finding a place to live? I'm 126 years old and I've never been without shelter." 

Willow's face fell. "I didn't… I wasn't trying to imply… I was only trying to help," she finished in a small voice. 

'Bloody hell, now you've made her pout,' Spike thought. 'And what an adorable pout it is.' He rolled his eyes and said, "Tell me about the place you found, pet." 

Willow's smile returned full force, lighting up her face. "It's perfect for you. It's a basement apartment in a house that's unoccupied for most of the year. And here's the best part, the owners are willing to pay you to live there." 

"What's the catch?" This sounded too good to be true. 

"No catch." Willow insisted. 

"Whose house?" Spike wasn't stupid; there was always a catch. 

"My parents." 

'There it is!' Spike thought, feeling his stomach drop. He wasn't about to accept charity from the girl he was falling for. 

"How'd you manage that?" he grumbled. "Tell them the local leash-bound vampire needed a home but you didn't want to insult him? Nice try. Didn't work." 

"No! They've been talking about renting out the basement apartment for months now. They spend so much time traveling that they wanted someone to keep an eye on the house now that I don't really live there anymore. It's not a lot of money, only $50 a week, but since you don't really have a lot of expenses I thought it would be enough." 

"What's the apartment like?" Spike warily asked. He couldn't get over the idea that he might be able to live in a real house without people who hated him. 

"It's great! It's been walled off from the storage and laundry room parts of the basement. There's a small bathroom with a shower in it. Then there's a large room that has a divider splitting it into two rooms – a bedroom and a living room. There's a fireplace in the living room that works too. There's no kitchen down there, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind paying for a small fridge and a microwave. It's not like you need much more than that. Oh, and it's wired for cable." 

"Is it furnished?" 

"Yep. Bedroom has a full size bed and a dresser. Living room has a couch, a chair, a storage cabinet and a TV." 

"Windows?" 

"Two small ones near the ceiling in each room." 

Spike pretended to think it over some more. Willow was right; it was perfect for him. But he didn't want to seem too eager. 

"What'd you tell your parents about me?" 

"Not much. I said there was a guy in some of my night classes who was here on scholarship from England, but he was having trouble affording the dorms and was looking for something cheaper." 

"Night classes?" 

"Had to give them some reason for why you're home all day and only go out at night," Willow shrugged. 

"You thought of everything," he quietly observed. Willow merely continued to grin at him, knowing she'd convinced him. "So when do I move in?" 

"Really?" She excitedly asked. 

"You taking the offer back?" he teased. 

"No, we can move you in tonight if you want." 

"I want." He raked his eyes over Willow's body again. 'I most definitely want.' 

Willow relaxed back on the couch, prepared to wait around until the sun set to take Spike to her parents' house. 

Spike let his mind wander, imaging exactly how he was going to pay Willow back for this opportunity. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


Spike unpacked his few belongings as Willow nervously stood near the door. She really hoped that Spike liked the small apartment. 

"Ya gonna come in or you just gonna hang out by the door all night?" Spike blithely asked. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd want company your first night in the new place," Willow told him, moving into the room. 

"I'll have plenty of time to be alone here," Spike commented, taking a seat on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. "Let's see if there's anything good on cable." 

Willow tried to hide her pleasure at being invited to stay. It was kinda weird hanging out with the vampire in her childhood home. But then again, she'd never spent much time in the basement. Her parents had only remodeled it a couple of years ago. 

Spike could hear Willow's heartbeat increase at his invitation to watch the telly with him. He could also swear that he detected the faint scent of her arousal when she sat next to him. 

'This might be easier than I thought,' he thought to himself. 

They sat companionably together on the couch while Spike flipped through the 100+ channels. After pretending to not find anything he wanted to watch – he really had been interested in the program Discovery Channel on pagan rituals, if for no other reason than because he knew Willow would want to watch it – he turned the television off. 

Willow looked over at the vampire in surprise. "You didn't find anything you wanted to watch?" 

"Not really," he lied. "'Sides, I wanted to thank you for lettin' me stay here." 

"Technically it's my parents…" 

Willow was cut off by Spike leaning in close to her, his mouth only a couple of inches from hers. "But it was you who convinced them to let me stay." 

Her eyes were focused on those succulent lips before her as he spoke. She nodded her head in response, her eyes darting up to meet his. Her breath hitched at the desire she saw in his darkening blue eyes. 

Meeting her stare, Spike whispered, "Thank you," against her lips. 

The kiss was surprising soft. This was the thought Willow had once she got past the surprise of Spike kissing her. It wasn't hard and demanding as she'd always imagined his kiss would be. She wasn't about to complain about the gentle pressure he was exerting against her lips. She whimpered in pleasure, desperately wanting to kiss him forever. 

Spike was smiling against Willow's lips. He knew he'd surprised her, with more than just the fact that he was kissing her. Spike might act like a domineering lover, but when he wanted to, he could be gentle. He wanted Willow to want him and she deserved to be wooed. 

Willow's fingers curled into Spike's short hair, her fingernails digging into his scalp. She could feel her toes curling in her shoes from the intensity of the kiss. When she started to become light-headed from lack of oxygen she used her grip on his head to pry Spike's lips from hers. 

Spike trailed kisses down her neck as Willow panted for breath. He licked and nibbled at her pulse point, desperately wanting to taste the blood that was so close to the surface. He just knew she'd taste heavenly. He continued to lave her neck with his lips, tongue and teeth. When Willow groaned her pleasure at the act he felt himself become hard. The time for gentleness was over. 

Spike surged up, pressing his lips back to Willow's in a bruising kiss, pressing his body into hers, forcing her to lie back on the couch. This kiss was the opposite of the previous one in every way. Hard lips pressed against harder teeth. 

Spike's tongue flicked out, demanding entrance to Willow's mouth, which was instantly granted. Willow moaned even louder than before under the assault of Spike mouth. This was what she wanted from him, what she expected. Her tongue delighted in its duel with Spike's as they thoroughly explored each other's mouths. 

Spike ground his hips into Willow's, showing her what she was doing to him. He was surprised when she moaned again and brought her hands down to rest on his butt, pulling him closer. He rolled his hips again, reaching up to tweak one of her nipples. She arched into his touch, encouraging the action. 

'So the chit likes to play rough,' Spike silently mused. 'Bloody wonderful! Maybe I can hurt her just a little if she wants it.' 

Spike's hands slid under her top, drawing it up. He broke the kiss to pull the top over her head, tossing it on the floor behind the couch. Before Willow had a chance to process that she was topless, she was braless as well. Her chest rose and fell with the rapid, panting breaths she was taking. 

Spike took a moment to simply admire the beauty before him. She made quite the picture – short red hair scattered over the arm of the couch, bewitching green eyes looking up at him with such lust, nervousness and most surprisingly of all, trust. Her skin was nearly as pale as his was, aside for the occasional patch of freckles and a blush that descended all the way to the tops of her breasts. Such lovely breasts they were too; perhaps a mite on the small side, but they looked to be a perfect mouthful. A theory he decided to test. 

Spike lowered his head to flick his cool tongue over her right nipple. Willow shuddered with pleasure as her nipple instantly pebbled. Smirking against her skin Spike quickly engulfed her left breast. Willow shrieked Spike's name in pleasure as his cool, wet mouth consumed her heated flesh. She could feel herself growing wetter the longer Spike suckled at her. 

Willow's hands sought Spike's skin, his hair no longer offering enough tactile contact. She clawed at his black t-shirt, drawing it up his back. Spike relinquished his treat in order to yank it over his head, switching breasts on his descent. Willow sighed in pleasure as she felt his cool skin against her hands. She wanted more. 

With a strength Spike didn't know she possessed, Willow pushed him off of her, causing him to fall on the floor. Spike blinked up at her, a slow devilish grin spreading across his face. The grin faltered as he felt his body being lifted off the ground. 

"Wha'? Hey, what's goin' on here?" he demanded. 

"Bed," Willow commanded, her body radiating magickal power. 

Spike's body flew towards the bed, landing softly on the mattress on his back. Willow strode towards him with predatory grace. He wanted more than ever in that moment to sink his fangs into her flesh, drain her and turn her, making her his companion for eternity. He groaned as he grew impossibly harder in his jeans. 

Knowing she may never have this opportunity again, and knowing Spike was just as desperate as she was if the bulge in his jeans was any indication, Willow slipped out of her jeans and shoes on her way to the bed. She crawled onto the bed, settling herself astride Spike's hips. She could feel his length pressing against her damp panties, as Spike settled his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. 

Willow began to slowly roll her hips, continuously stimulating them both. She could see Spike fighting his demon, which brought her even more pleasure and satisfaction than she imagined it would. 

"Gods below, Red, when'd you get so much power?" he rasped. 

"You like power?" she huskily countered, silently wondering what had come over her. 

Spike lifted his hips, grinding against her even harder. "That answer your question?" 

"For now," she purred. 

Willow leaned down and got her first taste of Spike's skin. Starting at his neck, Willow began to lick, kiss, and nibble her way down Spike's torso. She 'Mmmm'ed against his skin, sending delicious tingles along his nerves. 

As she neared his waist, Willow moved to kneel next to Spike on the bed. She unbuttoned and unzipped Spike's jeans, unconsciously holding her breath as his erection sprang free. Wanting to be able to give it her full attention, Willow first pulled Spike's jeans down, then had to remove his boots in order to finish removing his pants. 

She yelped in surprise when she felt Spike's fingers dip under her panties and along her wet slit. She turned her head to look at the smirking vampire over her shoulder. With eyes locked, Spike slid a finger deep inside the redhead. Willow couldn't maintain the eye contact as Spike continued to move his finger inside her. She lowered her head, resting it on his thigh. 

Willow whimpered her displeasure when Spike removed his finger. The sound was music to Spike's ears. He slid the panties over Willow's hips and maneuvered them off her legs. He pulled her around until she was straddling his face. 

"This is much better," he mumbled seconds before his tongue trailed from her entrance to her clit. He lapped at the moisture already there before focusing his attention on her clit. He returned his finger to its home, this time adding a second, stretching her for what was to come, but not before Willow did. 

Willow was on edge as it was. She was living a fantasy. The combination of the teasing, the magick, the power, and what Spike was doing with his tongue and hand were more than enough to send her spiraling. 

"Spike, oh Goddess, Spike," she keened as her body tensed and shuddered its way through her release. 

Spike continued to lap at her, easing her down, before licking his fingers clean. Willow fell over next to Spike on the bed. When she had the energy to move she reached out and pulled Spike's head to hers. She kissed him with all of the gratitude and pleasure she was feeling, heedless of the taste of herself on his tongue. 

Spike rolled over her, positioning himself at her entrance. He cautiously asked, "You ready, luv?" 

"Yes, please, Spike, please," Willow begged. 

Needing no further encouragement, Spike sheathed himself in Willow's heat in one smooth thrust. She was like an inferno – so hot, so tight! If there was a heaven, this was it. Spike knew he wouldn't last long with these conditions. He began a furious pace – long, fast strokes, pounding into the girl under him, around him. 

Willow wasn't idle either. Once she adjusted to Spike's pace, she began to meet him half way, loving the frantic, wild, animalistic movements. She pulled herself up, or him down, she wasn't sure which, to graze her breasts against his chest. Her mouth latched onto his shoulder, tasting his skin again. 

Spike adjusted his angle so that he was rubbing against her clit with every stroke. Willow sank her blunt human teeth into his shoulder at the increase of sensation. Spike wanted nothing more than to return the favor. Instinct led him to lower his head anyway to lap at her pulse point. 

"Yes," Willow encouraged. "Please, Spike, please." 

Spike froze. Could he bite her if she begged him? He pulled his head back enough to look in her lust-glazed eyes. "Do you mean it? I might not be able to." 

Willow kissed him hard then guided his head back to her neck. "Please Spike, bite me." 

Spike resumed his movements inside Willow as he let his human mask slide away. He inhaled against her skin, scenting her blood just below the surface, the sweat from their coupling and the overwhelming scent of her arousal. Spike let the scents wash over him as he painlessly sank his fangs into Willow's neck. 

"Goddess, yes," Willow shouted as she climaxed. She hadn't known what possessed her to ask to be bitten, but she was deliriously glad that she had. She never would have imagined a bite could be so pleasurable. 

Spike knew Willow's blood would be perfect. She was full of fire, innocence, power, magick and her lust made her blood all the more delicious. The instant her blood touched his tongue he roared his release against her skin. He emptied himself inside her as he drew her life force into him. In the back of his mind he recognized that Willow had found release along with him. 

Spike allowed himself the pleasure of tasting Willow's blood for a little while longer before withdrawing his fangs. He let his human face return as he lapped at the puncture wounds until they closed. Willow sighed in contentment at the soothing motion, her hands lightly running through his messy hair. 

Spike lightly kissed Willow's lips before moving to lie next to her. He pulled her against his side, turning her face to meet his eyes. 

"Thank you, Willow." The use of her name showing her how serious he was being. 

"I should be thanking you," she smiled sexily. She kissed his chest. "That was amazing." 

"That it was. You're amazing." Spike ran his hand along her hair. 

Willow laid her head back down on his chest, giving in to the drowsiness that was threatening to overwhelm her. 

Looking around the room and back to the redhead in his arms, Spike whispered, "Thank you for everything." 

  

  
The End  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 1, 2004.


End file.
